Low-density parity check (LDPC) codes are becoming increasingly common for error correction in memory devices. LDPC codes are a class of capacity approaching codes, capable of achieving the highest theoretically correctable raw bit error rate (RBER) given a particular error correction code (ECC) code rate. Most LDPC codes are decoded based on belief propagation decoding. Belief propagation decoding means that the LDPC decoder uses probabilistic or “soft” information for each bit to estimate the likelihood of a particular bit being in error based on the constraints of the code. Probabilistic information may be represented in the form of a log likelihood ratio (LLR) which uses a logarithmic scale to express confidence that the purported value of a bit that was sensed is the actual value of that bit. In many memory devices, if a hard read operation (simply sensing the cells and returning the data sensed from the cell) fails, meaning that LDPC decoder indicates that one or more cells may have an erroneous bit after decoding, then the cells are sensed additional times in order to perform decoding in accordance with a soft-input LDPC code decoder. By performing multiple read strobes on each memory cell being read, probabilistic information is generated for the LDPC decoder in order to determine and correct erroneous bits in the data. Based on the probabilistic information and/or the sensed bit, the LDPC decoder can reconstruct the valid codeword and recover the data that was lost when transmitted over a noisy channel.